


As Time Goes By

by j_gabrielle



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Godfather!Michael, Grief, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Anon who prompted:</p><p>
  <i>Professor!Michael + Student!Alex CollegeAU or if you're not in the mood for AU..2nd prompt: Alex finds out Michael secretly loves to make drawings of him</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

> The proper fill for your prompt will come in the next chapter. This is just setting up the scene.
> 
> I'm rating this Gen for now. But I fully expect this rating to change in the upcoming chapters. Expect tagging changes in the future.

The heavy hand on his shoulder steers him in through the doors and out of the pouring rain. General Riesen, is a heavy presence behind him. Briefly he wishes that his best friend Claire was here with him.

The grand old home is not unfamiliar to him. Their secrets are well known to him from all the summers and holidays he has spent in its' walls. It's just... he has never thought that he would be living here.

"You'll be fine here. Michael is your guardian, as per your father's last instructions." Riesen says as he closes the door behind him. He shakes off the excess rain water from his umbrella, wiping down his shoes and urging  "Your godfather is a good man. Jeep knows that he will take good care of you."

Alex clenches his fists at the mention of his father, not responding. He looks around instead when Riesen walks off in search of the master of this house. The entrance way is lined with paintings of landscapes and peoples with dead stares. Walking forward and further into the house, he sees that the walls are lined with shelves of books and rolls of scrolls. 

The rain outside is muted in the dark interior of the house. The long dark shadows of the bare trees outside shake and reach in through the tall rain speckled windows. Alex blinks at the memories that very corner of this house evokes in him.

Pictures dot the wall spaces; frames upon frames of frozen moments of stolen time. Alex searches until he finds it; the one that carries an old photograph of his father and mother smiling up at the camera, taken in some long forgotten summer's day years ago when Alex was just a baby.

Swallowing down the tears, he reaches for it, tracing the shapes of his parent's face.

"You know, I think I have a photo of you and your parents around here somewhere. We should look for it."

Alex startles and turns at the voice. "Michael!" He cries, running towards his godfather.

"I'm sorry I was not at the funeral, Alex." Michael says softly, leaning down and holding him tight against his body. "I'm not quite ready to say goodbye. Not yet."

"'S okay." Alex buries his face into the warm space at Michael's throat, tears falling for the first time since the funeral this morning.

Michael pulls him upright with him when he stands, carrying him with the strength his slender form does not quite show. Alex knows that at eleven, he is a little old to be carried this way. But Michael is a solid form keeping him close, and his embrace only registers as comforting to him.

"Ah, there you are." General Riesen says from the corner of the room. "I see Alex has found you."

Michael chuckles, the sound vibrating between their bodies. Alex tucks his face into the side of Michael's neck, breathing in the scent of his aftershave. The dark strands of Michael's hair tickle his face, but he stays.

"He's your responsibility now, Michael. Look after him well." Riesen says after a beat. "I'll be sending some people to pack up their things for storage in a few days. Bring the boy to take whatever he wants to keep before then. When you're free, we will meet to talk about the Jeep's last will and testament."

"Thank you, General." Michael answers. Alex feels him shift before settling again. He hears the front door open and close, the sounds of rain filling the room like a lingering bell note before it cuts off at the snick of the closing door.

Alex wraps his hands around Michael's neck, clinging on. "C'mon Alex. Loosen up a little here."

"Sorry." Alex mumbles, loosening his hold.

Michael gently sets him on his feet, leaning down to equal their heights. "You're stuck with me now, Alex."

"I know." He says.

Michael shakes his head, gentle eyes growing sad. The corner of his lip lifts slightly, cupping the side of Alex's face. "I'll take care of you, I promise." 

Alex folds himself back into Michael's arms once more. "I know."

Michael presses a brief kiss to the corner of his head, lingering. Alex closes his eyes, wishing not for the first time that he could hug his own father like this again.


End file.
